Shining Stars of Ice & Burning Hearts of Fire
by DWKanime15
Summary: Series of One-shots and Two-shots (sometimes yaoi) about real footballers from Spain and Germany (Don't mind category or rating, the category is to put one and the rating may change) (ACCEPTING IDEAS FOR STORIES) (BAD SUMMARY)
1. Götzeus: Part 1

**Title: **Anger and love in the rain (Part 1/2)

**Pairing: **Götzeus (Marco Reus x Mario Götze)

**Rating: **K during this part, it changes for next one

**Summary: **What happens when Marco discovers that Mario was leaving to Bayern without telling him?

* * *

Marco took a donut from the kitchen's cupboard. "Glazed~" he thought, licking the upper lip while he was looking the donut with hunger. He sat down in the coach, eating, and took his laptop. He connected Twitter and laughed with some of the jokes that some of the tweets on the screen told. Suddenly, Marco's smile disappeared when he saw one of the tweets. He read it again and again, trying to think "It's no true, right? I gotta be dreaming" But no, other websites said the same, repeating all over the search results. Mario in Bayern? Gotta be joking! He wouldn't do something like that, not "his" Mario. But if it was true, why didn't he tell him? Wasn't he as important for Mario as Mario was for him? He needed to know why, why he was leaving and why he hadn't told him.

Marco arrived to Mario's house, truly angry, impatient and wet by the rain. He knocked on the door, with all the strength he had in his punch. The younger blonde appeared.

"You. Damn kid" Marco said

"What's up with you?" asked Mario

"That's what I should ask you" Marco was showing now anger in his face

"I don't know what you're talking about" Mario said, confused

"Ah, no? So, the thing of you going to Bayern was only my imagination. I'm not that silly!" Marco exploded

Mario looked at him, guilty.

"So, it's true, huh?" Marco said "And when you had planned to tell me about it? Or you were going to leave without saying anything to me?"

"N-no, I was going to tell you b-but I didn't k-know how to t-tell you" Mario said, trembling because of his guilt.

"Why on earth are you doing this!?" Marco asked

"Because I wanna grow up as a player and also _they wanted me_!" Mario said, regaining confidence in himself "It's the best decision I've ever made!"

"The best deci... Are you listening to yourself?" Marco exploded for the second time "When going to the rival team has been a good decision?" Mario wasn't even thinking! "And _they wanted me_? What type of argument is that? Haven't you thought that I also want you? You're a truly horrible friend, Mario! Ein ehrlich schrecklich Freund!"

"Really? This is something very important to me and you're not even supporting me, like a good friend would do!" Mario said. Marco's face became even redder, like Heynckes' one when he's furious. Mario noticed it. "I'm sorry, ok? Truly sorry but I don't regret my decision"

"You're sorry? You don't regret it? If that's the final thing you'll say, then I have come here for nothing. Bye and good luck in what you're going to do down there" Marco finally said and left.

Mario felt as something inside him had crushed. He wanted to cry, but he fought against the tears. It was impossible. He needed to get him.

"Marco!" he shouted, running after him "Wait, I didn't want to be that mean to you. We are still friends, right?"

Marco didn't answer. He wasn't even listening to him.

"Marco!" He shouted again and fell to the ground "Damn rock" he though. Now he couldn't stand any more. The tears came out. He started crying, it hurt him. But, Marco was very far to hear any of his cries.

* * *

***sob, sob* Writing this part was very hard, I don't like sad stories. At least, it will continue and I may give it a happy end!**

**Also what Marco says in German, is the same he says previously**


	2. Götzeus: Part 2

**Title: **Anger and love in the rain (Part 2/2)

**Rating: **M

* * *

Marco arrived at his house. Had he been too hard with Mario? No, he hadn't. Or he had? It was confusing for Marco. He had deserved it! It was fair for him! He changed clothes, the ones he was wearing were all wet. Suddenly, the bell rang. "Who is it now?" asked himself.

He opened the door and he regretted it in the same moment he did. It was Mario. He was all dirty and wet. He was crying, showing guilt. He couldn't stand looking at him, now it was him who was feeling guilty.

"Don't stand there, getting more wet. Enter, take a shower and dry yourself" Marco said, trying to avoid eye-contact.

Mario entered and went directly to the bathroom. He had been so many times there now that Marco's house was like his second home. He took a shower and calmed himself again. He shouldn't cry more. He took his boxers, the only piece of clothing that was dry. He put them on and went into Marco's bedroom. He lied himself down on the bed, waiting for the older blonde to come.

Marco entered in his bedroom and saw Mario lying down on it. "What demons are you doing?" Marco asked Mario, wide-eyed.

"I-I w-wanted to a-apologise" answered the young blonde

"And you needed to be only with your boxers in my bed?" Marco asked

"W-well, y-yeah, you k-know my c-clothes are w-wet and d-dirty" he answered, mumbling " And a-also...Y-you can d-do whatever you w-want with m-me!"

"What?" Marco was even more wide-eyed by the amazement.

"T-this is my w-way to a-apologise this t-time" he mumbled with his face red, showing his naked upper body. "I'll l-let you d-do whatever y-you want w-with my b-body. Y-you can take it a-as a r-revenge for n-not telling y-you my s-signing up for Bayern b-before"

"OK" Marco took his T-shirt off and put himself over Mario "So I can do whatever I want?"

"Y-yeah" Mario said with his face in pure red

Marco approached his head to Mario's chest and touched it. It was as soft like always. He touched Mario's nipples, they were hard. The younger trembled. Marco approached more and started licking and sucking them. Mario moaned and trembled even more, putting a hand near his mouth.

Marco finished and rose his head. He approached to Mario's face. "Tell me if I hurt you, ok?" Marco said. Mario nodded. Marco retired Mario's hand from his mouth and kissed him. He corresponded to it. When they couldn't stand more without breathing, they broke the kiss.

"You ready?" asked Marco. Mario nodded again. "Please be gentle" said Mario. "Of course, I will" Marco said

He took Mario's boxers off and they got on it. Mario didn't even move, only moaned as Marco went outside and inside him. The fucking started to be faster. "Ah~, ah~, M-marco, I'm g-going to...~" He didn't have to say anything more. Seconds after, both came and collapsed.

The next morning, both woke up.

"So, you're not mad now? Or you still are?" Mario said, silently

"I'm not. I only don't want you to leave" Marco said

"Don't worry. I'll come back, not only to play against you" Mario said, smiling and sat down.

"Come here" Marco also sat down and started tickling Mario

"Ha ha ha~, M-marco, s-stop it!" Mario laughed

"Ok, ok" Marco said, taking his hands out of Mario "So, you're going to come back, right?"

"Of course, I will" Mario said

Marco pushed Mario towards him and kissed him on the head "Ich liebe dich" he said, near Mario's ear.

"Ich liebe dich auch" Mario said, turning his head towards Marco. Both ended in a passionate kiss

* * *

**I said it will end good! The last two sentences in German mean "I love you" ("auch" is "too")**


	3. Javi's Moment of Glory

**Title: **Javi's moment

**Pairing: **None (appearance of the Spanish national team and the Bayern players, set in the penalty shoot-out of the Confederations Cup against Italy) Javi Martínez as main character.

**Rating: **K, for everyone

**Summary: **What if Busquets had given his turn in the penalty shoot-out to Navas, and the seventh and decisive penalty were on Javi's boots? What would be his reaction and his German teammates' one?

* * *

All the public of Fortaleza was watching the penalty shoot-out with curiosity. Javi gulped. Bonucci has just failed his shoot. After scoring six penalties both teams, the first fail had arrived. Now, it was his turn. He remembered some moments ago when Busquets decided to give his turn to Navas and let him shoot after him, in the seventh penalty. He hoped he wouldn't have to do it, but the Italians scored the sixth penalty and Jesús also did it. Now he was obliged to shoot and to score. It was too much pressure. He approached the area, maintaining his look to Iker, who also looked him with confidence and exited from the goal. In his place, Buffon entered. The referee gave him the ball, as he got even more nervous. He put the ball in the penalty point and went backwards. Javi gulped again, he got a lump in his throat by his nervousness. He closed his eyes, trying to calm himself down.

_Meanwhile, in Munich_.

The 16 Bayern players that the previous day had trained with their new coach Guardiola had been sitting down in front of the TV for more than two hours. They were supporting Javi. They'd been all the match, waiting for him to play. And the surprise was seeing him playing as forward during the extra times. Now, they had to be totally by their side in his shoot. They were as nervous as his teammate.

Franck was trying not to look. Sometimes he was looking, others not looking.

"Franck, stop! You're making me even more nervous!" shouted Bastian

"I can't! I'm too _énervé_! Why doesn't he shoot of a damn time?" said the French as response

"He is also _nervös. _He'll score for sure, so calm down!" Philipp said.

Although, he wasn't even sure of that.

_Back in Fortaleza_

Javi opened his eyes to meet the calm that Buffon showed under the three sticks of the goal. "Don't tell me he's not nervous. _Mierda_!" thought Javi.

He breathed all he could and started running towards the ball. He shot and closed his eyes. He didn't want to see.

He heard the noises of a celebration and someone hitting him. Javi opened his eyes to see that he had scored. Buffon and Iker were exchanging their T-shirts and the one that had just hit him was Jordi. They had won, thanks to him and his goal. He hugged the Catalan and all the other teammates who came to celebrate. They were in the final of Maracaná, only Brazil to beat!

_In Munich, just after the goal_

The jump that the Germans (and Ribéry) had just done had probably occasioned a little earthquake. They were also hugging, like if the winners were them. They were proud of Javi and they started singing:

_Mia san Mia zu Spanien. _

_Meister, der Vier_

_Jetzt ein Tor, Javi!_

Franck didn't sing but got Philipp's phone.

* * *

**It'll continue tomorrow...**


End file.
